Dream Girl
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Loki dreamed as child about girl... This is oneshot about Loki and his true match Syrene FemHarry frost giantharry I don't own anything!


Dream Girl

Paring: Loki/Syrene (femharry)

Since I was young been seen these dreams about this one girl.

She was most beautiful girl I ever dreamed.

Mom used tells about soul mates and meeting of the true match.

But I wished I could meet her but I know she wasn't real, I would never see those greenest eye, hair with's was messy as bird nest and black as night and she had this scar in her forehead.

I never believed true match until I meat her.

It happened after I tried taking earth under my command, and Thor arrested me with those avengers.

After my prison time Thor came to see me and told his plan to make me understand humans and I though he was completely idiot maybe my prison time he come more idiotic.

But I didn't have a lot chooses. So there I was doing trip with my ¨bro¨ and avengers to Rio.

When we arrived Rio I except boring trip, but how wrong I was… When we were been travelled about week and half I meat her…

My _**dream girl **_… god she was exactly from my dream.

It was absolutely hilarious that I meet her awful bar into Rio.

She was waitress and her name is Syrene.

First night I just steered her, but in second night I asked her dance with me and when I touched her happened I feel electric going trough my body.

We were dancing, flirting and having good time.

Avengers and Syrene's ¨brother¨ were looking happy when we were together.

Then we kissed and I felled something different like us was linked together. We were mated.

Of course somebody must come ruin our moment some other British bastards.

They were from some magical creature department and they tried take my _MATE! _But then happened something unexpected she broke other guy's neck and other she pushed against wall and then she turned into frost giant! She was like me.

She treated that guy but when she was done that other man tries to hurt her I attack and soon he is death.

She looks me at surprised and then she tell me that we need talk in private and soon as possible.

Then we went to her place in this small apartment and she tells me everything.

That she was witch, her parents were witch and wizard, her mom was adopted and she was frost giant and she had been seen dreams about me.

Then we start hanging together and I meat her friends, so I introituses her to my family and even avengers.

My mom, understand amatively how she was my dream girl.

So we moved into Asgard for easier life or something like it at least Syrene wasn't running away from crazy guys.

We talked lot about dreams what we have when we were younger.

We been playing, looking stars, travelled, hold each others hands, kissed, make pranks and have most crazies adventures, but some reasons our dreams stopped when she were 11 and some reason we had one where we kissed when she was 14.

Our dreams like twins so we start make resort about it, and my dad or step dad Odin found out we actually shared dreams because we are mates and somebody name Dumbledore's magic blocked our soul mating magic.

I get my name as Odinson back, things were getting great back to home Syrene was special and I couldn't help but fall her more, if it's even possible.

Syrene was brave, kind, loving, prankster, funny and mine.

Then we decided go to married we had small wedding in one of many gardens of Asgard. She wanted small and private weddings whit's I understand more than well.

My mom loves her like own daughter and so is Thor and dad.

Thor and she were kind alike they both are brave, gold hearted, hot temperate persons.

16 years later (after wedding)…

I was looking at train wits goes to Hogwarts our daughter Eris (named after godess of chaos for me it seemed fitful) is 14 and our son Frey (named after god Freyr) is 12.

They both inherited our genes and they both are frost giants, but their friends thinks that is cool.

Eris is in house of Slytherin and Frey is in house of Gryffindor.

Eris is biggest parkester of school with her friend Lucian Malfoy, Frieda Weasley, Georgia Weasley, Sean Black and Teddy Lupin, poor teachers in that school, but I'm proud daddy! Well I can say I have daddy's little girl, how is all way like me.

Frey in other hand is just like her mother, but like his mother he finds danger if danger doesn't find him. He is best friends with Sarai Zabini, Logan Longbottom, Mitchell Lee and Kara Chang-Wood.

Then train's whistle rings and my children give us to last hugs and goes to train. They waves goodbyes and when there are out of my site, Syrene takes my hand and hold it tightly.

I look at her and give kiss.

Then we live to see avengers in these days even I help them, but Syrene still in main helper.

But Now I know my life is complete because I have somebody how loves truly and most wonderful family that can be.


End file.
